


Repeating Days: That One Time Where The World Smiled With Me

by Sleepy_Pupillia



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hiding of some truths, Implied Bullying, Neutral with small Angst factor, Optimistic Main Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Pupillia/pseuds/Sleepy_Pupillia
Summary: Charlotte (L53, aka Charlinne), a defective Charlotte unit goes on everyday adventures. Nobody knows what defines adventures.(Warning: May or may not actually go, if she oversleeps.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Little Victories and Small Repetition

[“Hello,” I say to a small box, confined in another box.  
The box only gave me silence back, I waited for it to reply.  
Until one day, many years later, it spoke back.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” said the box.

Overjoyed at the making of a new friend, I got out of the bed I had slept in for way too long, and simply hugged them. The box remained silent ever since.

I have carried it around since that day, hoping for it to speak to me again.

It is another wonderful day, I agree to think. As I once again set out on another day of joy, and adventure.

Hello, world. I hope you are awaiting me.]

“Charlinne! You’ll be late for school!” are the first words that wake me up today. It was an angry Felix Honikker, simply horrified at the ordinary thought of me being late to school. I sit up in bed, I swear, whenever Felix has to wake me up, he is way too loud, not that I can blame him. I’d be a little annoyed at me too.

“I’m up, I’m up,” I said, as I gave him a bright smile. “Don’t worry, it’s not too late, right?”  
“It’s 9 in the morning.” He audibly muttered, oh, so I was already late to school. Again. I try to force myself to wake up, but my mind just wants to go back to sleep. No, I have to get up!... A moment later, Felix tore my blanket off my bed. Just like all of the tenants and I agreed, they should. Luckily, I was wearing my Pyjamas this time.

“Get up. Now. I will get the water if you don’t,” Felix sighed. I try my best to get out of bed, and adjust to the somewhat colder air of my room. Cold.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be up in a small bit,” I say, trying my best to get out of bed.

A small while later, I had managed to do it! Still feeling the urge to return to the heavenly domain of comfort and pillows, that is my resting place. As I leave the room, Felix quietly mutters to himself. Something about oversleeping, I hope he’s not too worried.

I go ahead and do my morning routine. I run into Aiden, cleaning the shower, like he does every morning. I say hello, he doesn’t greet back. He just keeps scrubbing away at the shower floor. Just like was promised, no attention until I have gotten ready for the day. I’m overjoyed to have such good friends!

Morning routine aside, I was just glad to start another day. After carefully brushing my teeth for 4 rounds, I leave the bathroom, and put on my day clothes. Comfortable, but still stylish, a ghost shirt, a jacket and lastly some jeans. It’s what I was told to wear, and I don’t wanna disappoint mother.

Exiting my room again, I check in the bathroom, to greet Aiden again, this time, he replies.  
“Guten Morgen, my dear,” he says, his German pronunciation near perfect, I knew it was a good idea for me to take that language book from school. It was the only ones in stock, next to “How To Smile For Your Funeral”, or “Bedridden: A Thesis On The Modern Shut-In (Warning: Survey With Only 1 Person Used.)”, good books in their own right, but “German, Ziemlich Super-Duper” seemed to fit more.

After greeting Aiden, I descend to the basement to thank Felix. He is in his lab, like usual, crafting something out of chemicals. I quickly stop by, give him my appreciation, and leave after he says something along the lines of don’t mention it.

It is time for another amazing day at school! I ask the elevator nicely, give the button panel a soft hug, and press F2. The elevator ride is as short as usual, and I make my way to school, among the crowd of prettily faced students.

Arriving at school, I quickly make my way to the garden, to greet a few stray magcats that somehow travelled to the school grounds, they are the sweetest little bundles of joy, loud too. I wish I owned a magcat, but alas, I’m not allowed pets until I can take care of waking up. I hurriedly make my way to class, after petting the magcats a bit, I know it's late, but I had to greet the magcats in the morning.

In class, Anri is waiting for me to show me a new drawing she made, it looks absolutely fantastic! I tell her as such, and she beams at me. I simply smile back.  
Vincent comes into the class after the bell rang, seemingly alright. That’s good, I was afraid he’d miss today’s motivational lesson.

The teacher enters the room last, and the lesson starts, I immediately conk out on the desk, sleeping through half the lesson. The teachers are used to it, I am used to it. The latter half of the lesson is about the death of ego. Being awake by then, I doodle a gnome onto the papers of my notebook. It’s the pretty one with my picture on the front page. I love this one the most.

Once the teacher had finished the last lesson, which was the third lesson after lunch break, I sprung up from my seat, and left the classroom, waiting for Vincent and Anri at the usual spot. They arrive a little late, but still, they do arrive.

“I declare this meeting of the Motivational Club in session!” I yell, trying to sound enthusiastic, which I am, but it’s hard to hear sometimes.  
“Charlie, someone might hear us, please use your indoor voice,” Anri insisted, and Vince nodded.  
“Whoops, I’m very sorry, in any case! Let’s discuss…” I start speaking, another hour of motivational speeches, and discussing how we feel. It’s nothing special, but I love it anyways. It’s just a nice little club between friends, all vowing to keep at each other’s side. Once the meeting concludes, we all part ways to go to our homes.

I arrive back in my house, and get greeted by a crying Bennett, who lies on the floor, sobbing about soap operas, seems like Florence carried him out of the TV room, but gave up halfways. I pat his head in reassurance, and say hello.

“Oh, it’s you human maggot,,, they finally confessed, after 134 episodes,,, in season 17! I’m so happy!” He tells me, I nod and smile, patting his head again, before I leave. Back down to Felix’s lab it is!

Felix greets me with a stern expression, as I enter his lab, seems like he wants to talk about my sleeping habits…  
“Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine, but please visit Huxley,” he suddenly blurted out, having had this conversation with me more than often enough.  
“No, thank you, everything is fine as it is. Besides, I visited Huxley before, he said he can’t help,” I said, disappointedly. I did visit Huxley, but Felix refuses to believe me.  
“Anyway, Pakémon? I still have to beat you in Monochrome!” I say, and mischievously smile at the consoles standing prepared on the table next to him.

“Fine, but if you lose in Minerals, you have to visit Huxley!”  
“Deal,” I say, and give him a big smile. He smiles back, relaxed, and full of hope that he will win this round. He proceeded to lose every round of Minerals, and only barely beat me in Monochrome.

We had loads of fun, but I began to feel exhausted, so I excused myself into the bathroom to brush my teeth, exactly 5 rounds. Showering came after that, and then finally, sleep. After that, the day happens again once more, a different tenant wakes me up, different discussion topics during class, and the Motivational Club, and then coming home, and playing against Felix in Video Games, or watching his research progress.

I liked it this way, it was nice! I wish it will stay like this forever. Won’t it come true?


	2. Big Differences, Small Mistakes

[The box remained quiet, until one day, I was at school, many years after it first spoke to me. It was sudden, I was on the roof, looking down at the masses of students enjoying their meals, or comradery. The box told me about a world beautiful and vast, and the creatures who inhabited it. They were at relative peace, and living good lives. 

“But one day”, the box spoke, “It came to an end,” that’s all the box said to me that day, I was interested in that world, and wanted to be a part of it. Sadly, I was alone on the roof, and on my neck, was dangling the box. I wonder, was the world the box spoke of true? I might never know.]

I wake up to Bennett’s voice, he seems to be cheerful again, I’m glad he returned to reality after getting over his soap operas. 

“C’mon! Wake up, human maggot!” his voice echoed through my room, I mutter something, half-asleep, but then close my eyes again. I wanted to start the day, but once again, it is pretty difficult. Bennett gives me a bit of time, and then proceeds to yank my blanket away from me, another normal start for a day. Hopefully it will be wonderful!

Brushing my teeth, seeing Aiden, and then putting on a different set of clothes that look the same as yesterdays, it is a simple, but nice routine. Once I am done, I go ahead and thank Bennett, then I go to school. 

Today was a beautiful day, the artificial sun shines through the large glass roof of the street that leads to my school, and the jump into the building isn't as terrifying as usual. Today is shaping up to be a good day. 

Everything was normal, the magcats are full of energy. Anri is in class first, as she usually is, I come in second, or last, depending if Vincent was troubled on his way to school. I sleep during class, wake up later, and try to listen to the teacher. After that the Motivation Club assembles, and we talk about things. 

On my way home, a feeling of dread, like I know it all too well, began rising in my stomach. I felt like throwing up, and wanted to go home as fast as possible, so I started running. I accidentally ran into a pretty, brown haired student on my way to the elevator to F1. I quickly apologize, and begin running again.

Once I arrive in the safety of my house, I head down to Felix’s lab, seeing the speed I slam his door shut, and the nervous breathing, he just nods, and begins to put a cassette in the player. 

Hearing the soft tunes, the feeling lightens, and I drop to my knees, I didn’t realize I had been so out of breath, and that my energies were completely exhausted. I try to get up again, but end up breathing heavily on the floor, Felix pats my head, like he promised he’d do. 

A few minutes later, I’ve regained some of my energy, and start leaning on a table.

“Are you alright? It’s been a while since that last happened,” Felix spoke, a concerned expression showing on his face. I simply tilt my head a small bit, smile, and continue to rest. 

After what felt like at least 10 minutes, Felix simply asks, 

“Pakemon?” He was trying to hide his concern, but his smile was a little unsure, I don’t think it was a genuine one. 

I simply say yes, smiling back at him, with the best smile I can muster, the disastrous feeling hasn’t gone away just yet, the cassette music sounding through the room, and the sound of little monsters battling, made it bearable though.

After we are done, I excuse myself, and see Florence carry a medium sized body bag into the morgue. I ignore it, and only say hi to Florence, who doesn’t hear me. I slipped past, and headed to the bathroom. Today, I don’t shower, I head straight to bed after brushing my teeth. I wish to have a nice dream tonight. Surely that feeling won’t appear anymore anytime soon. It was ever present, since I started to have my sleep troubles, but it wasn’t always there. It seemed to act up, like a child who didn’t get enough attention, maybe if I give it some it will disappear? With those words, and hope for the future, I fell asleep.


	3. Little Lies, Told Pretty Clean

[The same day, the cube spoke to me on that rooftop, I started hearing someone else, a nobody, with a voice of letters. Not knowing how to address the creature, which I had been steadily talking to since that day, I gave them a name. The creature appreciated the gesture so much, that it called over some friends, and they joined the conversation, 

The box remained silent, but I had found friends, ones that would never leave me. I love my friends, and the donning new confidence they gave me, decided to try out new things, and old things alike, never really sticking with one for long. There were endless options to explore, so why would I limit myself? 

My friends agreed, and together we found a new happiness.]

Today, Aiden was the one who woke me up. He gently placed his hand on my shoulders and shook me awake. Aiden was always this gentle, and it made me wake up the fastest, so I always liked it when it was his turn. I remember the day well, when Aiden first came to visit, he used to be a bad guy, who punished the children who misbehaved, to think that a creature like that could become this gentle. It makes me feel happy. 

I greet him, with a sleepy, yet still somehow energetic tone, he greets back. I slip out of bed, and prepare to go to school. Once I exited the house, there was a nice breeze flowing through the streets, it was colder than usual,,, cold. 

So cold in fact that I had to zip up my jacket. Knowing that cold wind is an omen, it seems today is going to not be the best. It’ll be fine I tell myself, everything will be alright! Slowly repeating those words, I got the hop back into my step. Once I arrive at the hole where people jump down to go to school, I take up all my courage, and jump. The jump is always scary, but it’s over soon, you land on a soft jelly like surface, then you can go to class.

A foolproof system for overcoming fear, and showing that it isn’t that scary, I think to myself. I check up on the magcats, who are mysteriously not here today, must be out hunting birds or something like that! I go to class… Anri isn’t here first, I’m curious to where she is, but I try not to worry, as I take the seat at my table. Vincent enters a little bit after the bell rings, showing that the lunch break is over. Anri doesn’t come in, even after the teacher enters. I sit at my table, for once not falling asleep, this mystery has my attention. 

Could Anri be out on one of her super secret missions that she had told me and Vince about? If yes, this is the first time that I can remember, where she is on one during the school hours. I hope that she isn’t in trouble. I take out my Mystery List, and write down “The Disappearance of Anri: A chilly School day mystery”. Just another mystery, on a list where all the hidden secrets of the world are questioned, and written down. 

I lose my train of thought after about ten minutes of musing about where Anri could be. I look up at the teacher, whose words I had ignored, and on the chalkboard is a series of mathematical equations. Math isn’t my best subject, but it could be fun. I spy a little drawing of Anri on the other side of the board however. Must be her secret way of telling us that she is away. 

Anri’s drawing skill is impeccable, and it does look like her style. So I just wait for the lesson to end, scribbling a doll into my picture book. I pick up a few loose sentences, from topics ranging to language complications, to mass produced waste repurposed for consumption. It didn’t really interest me all that much. 

At the end of the lesson, we were allowed to go, but for once, I don’t hurry to the usual spot, I decide to look around the school, there are mysteries to solve! Anri says that her super secret missions usually take place around school grounds after all. I decide the changing room to be the best spot for a secret hideout, and check there first. I don’t see anyone inside, but hear the faint sound of crying, intrigued, I decide to investigate. 

It seemed to come from inside the changing room, but where? I bonk myself on the head, a locker, obviously. I decide to walk around the room for a bit, trying to discern from which locker the crying is coming from. 

After a small bit of walking, I decide to try the one on the upper left, since that is where it seems to be coming from. I had a small moment of hesitation, as I reached for the handle, but opened it mere seconds later. Inside was Anri, sobbing, and seemingly surprised, about the sudden emergence of light. 

“Oh! Anri, did you accidentally close the locker when you entered your secret hideout?” I ask, puzzled. Anri blankly stares back for a few seconds, wiping her eyes with her long sleeve. 

“Y-yes, that’s it, thank you for finding me, Charlie,” the words sound forced, and a half hearted smile accompanied them. I don’t get what has gotten her this shaken, but I pet her head, just in case. She winces a bit, as my hand reaches for her head, but she seems to calm a bit after my it makes contact. It must be way too cold for her inside this locker. 

“Want me to help you up?” 

“No, it’s alright, thank you anyways,” her eyes are still a bit puffy, but her smile seems more genuine this time. I hope she’s alright now. We exit the changing room, and walk to the usual meeting spot, where Vince was waiting. 

He gives us a puzzled, but worried look, and asks what had happened. Anri opens her mouth, but closes it, a mere second later, not saying a word.

“Silly Anri, closed her secret hideout locker, and couldn’t get out once she was leaving.” After those words left my mouth, I glance at Anri. She looks like she’s about to cry again, did I say something wrong? 

Another session of the club meeting begins, Anri isn’t as talkative as usual. Vince often glances at her, seemingly checking if she’s alright. I hope she is too, Vince. I see Anri scribble something in a notebook she brought out during the meeting. We end up leaving for home a bit earlier than usual, Anri slips me a small note before she leaves. 

I open it once I am at home. 

“Dear Charlie,

Today’s mission was a success! Some evil douche is trying to do bad things at our school, and I stopped him today. Thank you for helping me, and please be careful.

-Anri. “

I began smiling once I finish reading, Anri is a superhero! She’s simply the best! 

I end up going to Felix, who scolds me for being late to school again, understandably. We play Pakemon afterwards though, so it’s alright. I beat him in Monochrome, for the first time ever. He seemed defeated, but smiled and laughed with me, so I don’t think this trainer rivalry ends anytime soon!

After it gets late, I excuse myself, and brush my teeth for 6 rounds. I shower, change into my pyjamas, and think to myself about how amazing my friends are, and how heroic Anri is. I fall asleep soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay, but I forgot to post the chapter last week, and wanted to keep my schedule in tact. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!


	4. When The World Was Looking At Me

[“A happy end that is only temporary is no happy end at all,” said one of the creature’s friends. I simply giggled and shook my head. Happy end or not, I was happy how it was now, be it only temporary or forever. Cherishing the times I had was good enough for me.

The friend was silent for a bit, but then said: “If we were to leave you, wouldn’t you be sad, wouldn’t you be lonely?” These words seemed sadder than the ones before. 

“Of course I would be, I love you all, so why would I ever want you all to leave?” I said and smiled into the empty air. 

The friend seemed content with that answer and remained quiet for a bit. The creature itself giggled slightly and then started to laugh. From then on, I heard another one of his friends. A mean, ruthless one. I didn’t like that one, but they wouldn’t leave. 

However, if that was the price my love for my friends had with it, then I will accept the mean one too. We’re friends after all.]

Today it is Huxley’s turn to wake me up. He sends Florence instead. 

She cheerfully laughs as she tears the blanket off my bed, I can appreciate her enthusiasm! After she makes sure I get out of bed, she returns to Huxley’s lab. I make sure to thank her before that. 

My morning routine was almost the same as always, brushing my teeth, four rounds. Putting on my day clothes. Everything is normal, except for one thing, has there always been this alarming smell? It smelled like ashes and decomposing fruit. I think I wanna visit Aiden today, before going to school. 

A small trip to the basement, and past Felix’s lab and there we were, Aiden’s room, I rarely visited it, the sight of the dresses made me sad. So pretty, so well made, so gorgeous and yet, I’m never allowed to wear any of them. Aiden sometimes asks me to try one on, but I have to refuse because mother told me what I could and couldn’t wear. 

Mother’s rules are absolute, I always tell myself, and I know she means well! Sometimes, however, I think about the sense this rule doesn’t make. I quickly shake my head, to make the thoughts tumble out, and I make my way into Aiden’s room, knocking on the door in a rhythmic pattern first. 

“Come in,” I hear Aiden’s voice sound from behind the door, friendly and gentle as ever. I hesitate for a second, and then open the door. I see Aiden, standing near a mannequin, it’s wearing a sky blue dress with sleeves progressively fading into a radiant pink, the lower part of the skirt sparkling like the moon’s tears on a starlit night. It is mesmerizing. 

You are not allowed to wear it, I repeat to myself in thought. 

“What is it, my dear girl? Has this dress caught your attention? If so, I would be delighted if you tr-” 

“No, thank you, do you know what the smell in the first floor is?” I interrupt him, it hurts, but even letting him finish that sentence, might’ve hurt me more. 

“Ah! So that’s why you are here,” Aiden sounded a slight bit disappointed. It stung. 

“You see, Mr Bennett has tried to cook apple pie, however, he mixed a few mutant cells into the batter, which gave it sentience. Dr Huxley and I had to dispose of it, we have yet to finish the disposal. My sincerest apologies, if it has given you any kind of grief, my dear.”

I nod, Aiden looks like he realized something, and then mentioned: 

“Say, aren’t you a little late for school?”

“Oh, right! Thank you for your time, Aiden! Goodbye!” I give him a big smile and hurry out of the prettiest room in my house. 

It’s already past lunch break when I arrive at school. I still visit the magcats, who are again having fun in the garden today. Happy to see me, they purr and nuzzle themself into my hand. They are the absolute sweetest! 

After that, I hurry into class, the magcats having been pet, Vince and Anri already in their seats, and the teacher barely paying me any mind, the students aren’t that kind, however. Everyone is looking at me as if the sound of a clicking door was the only audible thing in this room, one boy gave me a particularly nasty grin, his brown hair looks familiar. Nobody says anything, but I feel a bit of that feeling well up in my stomach, I try to ignore it, as I sit down at my seat. The rest of the class goes on as normal. I don’t sleep in class today, that feeling makes sure of that. The teacher's words aren’t the most interesting, so I just doodle in my notebook.

After class, I hurry to the usual spot. I see Anri and Vince arrive, and give them both a big smile, maybe too big. 

“Charlie! Good to see you! Where were you? Did you sleep more than usual? Are you alright?” Anri asked, being the kind self that she always has been. 

“Ye, ye! I just overslept a bit more than usual, don’t worry. In any case, are you two ready for today’s motivational lesson?” 

Vince speaks up first, his voice sounding a little anxious:

“I’m very sorry, but I can’t take part in the club activity today. There is a particular writing project I have to take care of, is that alright?” 

I think a small bit, before answering. 

“Of course! It must be really important then! Please don’t let me stop you from doing what you love,” I say, and grin at him. He smiles back and excuses himself from the meeting. Anri speaks up next. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie, but my work schedule has changed… I’ll have to leave early some days, and I can’t be here today,” she said, sounding disappointed. Hey Anri, it’s alright, I think, but can’t help the feeling in my stomach getting a little stronger.

“Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to attend some days, right? You’re always welcome here, so don’t worry. Just do what you gotta do,” I honestly didn’t know Anri worked, I hope she isn’t being too hard on herself. So, superheroes have to work too...

“Thank you, Charlie! You’re the best!” She grins at me and slowly leaves. The stomach feeling becomes stronger after she’s gone, I want the feeling to disappear.

Well, that leaves only me, I guess all I can do is go home, maybe Felix won’t mind me watching him during his experiments, I thought and started humming a tune to myself as I slowly started walking.

The way home is way more crowded than usual, it somehow feels like everyone is looking at me, yet no one is. How frustrating. The elevator to my floor was being stormed by students, all returning to their own houses. All I could do is wait. I saw a few girls in pretty clothes walk by, another feeling rises in my chest this time. Jealousy. 

I need to distract myself, I think to myself, and take out one of my notebooks. I sit down on the floor, and start scribbling, people walk by, nobody notices me, and after what feels like half an hour, the elevator door swallows the last few students. 

I get up, put away my notebook, and enter the elevator, I press F1 and arrive at home. 

Felix is in his lab, happily humming a few melodies, I watch him, sitting on the floor, as he mixes bottles, and writes down the resulting behaviour. I always love seeing him like this, his happiness feels like it could infect me. The feelings from earlier today, slowly disappearing as his humming makes me sleepy. 

After he is done with his experiments, he wakes me up and we play pokemon, I lose a match in Minerals but win the rest. Felix looks proud of himself. 

“You did well, Felix! You’re getting better!” I applaud him. He really has gotten a lot better!

“You better watch out tomorrow, our rivalry has just begun!” He says, a snarky smile plastered on his face. I smile back, god I love my friends. 

The smell is gone when I go to the bathroom, seems like the food monster is gone. I brush my teeth and head to bed. My friends really are the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm very sorry that this chapter is,,, late. Life has been stressfull, and I kind of forgot.  
> I hope the next chapters will be done more swiftly! Again, thank you very much for reading.


	5. A Few Days From Now

[A few days after the mean friend appeared, while I was talking to my friends again, something weird happened. The mean one interrupted our conversation with a snarky comment like they tended to do. Nothing out of the ordinary, however, the comments seemed to make my friends laugh, even though it wasn’t funny. 

I asked if anything funny had happened. The mean one spoke first. 

“I said something they laughed, you’re really dumber than I thought, it’s really simple, you peasant,” a few of the others snickered. I fell quiet for a moment.

“Ah! I get it, you all hate me,” for some reasons that felt right to say, I knew it wasn’t the truth, but it felt like it was a natural deduction. Everyone laughed, then fell silent. Then, the box screamed in what sounded to be hundreds of voices. It was ear piercing, yet non-audible at the same time. Once it subsided, the mean one's voice clearer than the others, in the voice of letters, it screamed at me, mocking me. 

This is when I knew. My happy end had vanished.]

“Charlinne, wake up, I’ll get the water if you don’t.” 

It was Felix’s turn to wake me up again, he sounded a small bit concerned, but mostly grumpy. For some reason, my mind was saying to go back to sleep, louder than usual. Today will probably be fantastic!

“I’ll be up soon,” I say, even though my eyes are still closed. 

Felix yanks my blanket from me, and I slowly open my eyes, another good start for the day! I thank Felix for waking me up and start my morning routine. Today he doesn’t mutter anything as I leave, but I feel him glance at me. 

Aiden is cleaning in the bathroom, however, today, he greets me. Something isn’t right, my friends wouldn’t break their promise, would they? I warily greet back. 

Not even a second later, someone puts a wet towel in front of my mouth. 

Shocked, I try to struggle, but am out of commission soon enough. 

As I come to, I hear familiar voices surrounding me, I feel them looking at me. I open my eyes, and there is no bag on my head. However, I am strapped onto an operating table, which is inconvenient. 

“Ah! She’s awake! Good, any later and we would have had to wake her up manually.” I hear Bennett say, right above my head.  
I hear Felix next. “She is? I thought she’d at least scream or something, considering the circumstances,” he sounds almost a bit disappointed or could it be amused? 

Huxley’s voice is the next one I hear. 

“Oh my, thank science. I almost feared Bennett used too much chloroform.”

“Hey! I was very exact in my measurements,” Bennett retorted.

Felix sighs. “I did the measurements, so it was very unlikely that it’d be too much.”

“Oh, right! You did!” You can almost hear the betrayed feeling in Bennett’s voice. 

They laugh. It sounds absolutely lovely, but I interrupt. 

“Guys? What is it? Isn’t it a bit rude to knock me out like this?”

Bennett answers first,

“Oh! Right! Ye, it was Felix’s idea. Welcome to your checkup! You don’t have a say in this,” I heard these words and immediately the feeling of dread appeared, but Bennett sounds like he is having fun, which is good!

“Yes, my lovely nephew, had asked me to take a look at your brain activity and general health. So I’m sorry to say, you sadly won’t have to go to school today,” Huxley said. “I do apologize for the rather sudden, and intrusive way of bringing you here, though. Felix wasn’t sure you’d comply, so we had to use more drastic measures.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” I quickly answer, but didn’t Huxley say he can’t help, last time I visited him? I quickly disregard the thought, as long as it helps Felix feel okay, I guess I don’t mind. 

“Now, would everyone who isn’t a patient, or Felix, please leave? Bennett, you still know what you have to do today, right?” 

“Of course!” Bennett exclaims and leaves out the door, I’m not quite sure if he remembers. Aiden leaves after him. 

“Now, Felix, if you would please help your uncle unbind Charlinne?” 

Felix quickly nods, and they open the straps on the table. 

  
They then performed a variety of tests including a quick brain activity scan, like the ones humans have to use some kind of paste and those sucker thingies for. 

After they’re done, Felix seems to be impatiently waiting for Huxley to review the information they gathered. It took him a little while, he said he knew what it was.

“It is something called “Jellyfish Dreams”, as silly as the name might sound, it is basically your brain has adopted a sort of mechanism, if you aren’t interested enough in something, or are waking up, it makes you want to sleep, and as we see by your example, it can be really difficult to fight that urge,” Huxley pauses, but he continues about two seconds later though. 

“The good news, however, is that there is something we can do about it, you will have to put effort into it, however, it can be treated with medicine, and a strict day and night cycle. And you’ll have to see me 3 times a week, is that alright?” He finally finishes. 

Felix lets out a sigh of relief, and expectantly looks at me, 

  
“Of course it’s alright with me, but why is it called Jellyfish Dreams?”

Felix looks a bit dumbfounded, or maybe frustrated by my question, Huxley answers in an amused tone. 

“It seems the doctor who had found this disease was quite the fan of Oxymorons, just like a jellyfish sting can keep you awake, and pain you the entire day, this disease can make you sleep, and want to sleep all day.” 

“Aha, seems like he was quite the jokester. It’s good to have a sense of humour!” I say. “By the way, how late is it?” 

“Around five P.M., why do you ask?” I freeze, it was already way past the time for the Motivational club meeting, I hope Anri and Vince are okay. 

“Charlinne, are you okay?” I hear Felix ask, I must have looked sad. 

“Yes, I’m alright, no need to worry. I’m just a little tired.” 

“It is about the time you two play on those devices, is it not? Well, I won’t keep you.” Huxley calmly remarked. 

Felix and I both thank the doctor and go to Felix’s lab. As soon as he closes the door, Felix begins forming tears in his eyes. 

“Felix, what’s wrong?” I ask.

“Nothing, stupid. I’m just glad that you’re not going to die,” he says, a tear rolling down his face. Die? Did Felix search my symptoms on Goggle again? 

  
“Of course I won’t die, silly. I’m alright, and as doctor Huxley said, there is a way to help!” The thought of my visit to him where he said he couldn’t help, was still in my mind though, one detail seems odd, have his eyes always been dark green? 

“Yes, of course…” he wipes his tears away. We played pokemon for a bit, and I started my nightly routine, everything is going to be alright. I think to myself as I lay in bed, and fall asleep. 


End file.
